Star Wars: The Revenge of Kangbalak Rexard V
by Snake Fisher
Summary: The sequil to the Tradgedy of Kangbalak Rexard V. here Kangbalak becomes the gratest jedi of all time again and gets his revenge!


STAR WARS: EPISODE VIII: THE REVENGE OF KANGBALAK REXARD V

So DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER and Kangbalak Rexard V thought to the death until they interpreted by the space police who disapproved all over the poisonous moon. DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER and Kangbalak Rexard V herd sirons and suddenly there were police tie fitters everywher

"ITS ALL OVER LAWBREAKERS" yelled the police who were not happy. DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER frowned like a spidar beacause they could arest DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER eventhough he was the SPIDAR EMPORER of the galaxy beacause they were in the Unimperial Sector which was owned by Hank Solo the son of Han Solo who bought it from a hut. so the space poliexe shoot their handcuff guns at DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER but... it didnt work.

"You fools! I have to many legs for your handcuff guns!" he mosked and spat spidar death litning at the space police until they mostly died. Menwhile Kangbalak was a Jedi so he was for biddon to kill space police or else he would lose his licessence. He skilledly kicked and punched handcuffs out of the air with unarmed lightsabre combat.

"Dammit space police!" he shauted "I am innosent!"

"NO!" said the space police who shook their hands "Palaptine Skywalker Mary Jade and Nigel Fett were all killed... BY YOU CRIMINAL SCUM" And then Kangbalak feel to his knees and cried jedi tears. Heb came with despare and punched the grond with his fish and cried

"Noooooo! I was accidently evil. I am sorry space police." he whaled.

"Then pay for your crimes. We sentence you to trial by Hank Solo" they yelled and shot him with a handcuff gun.

"okay" he said in surrendrance

"And you are under arrest for evil and resisting arrest" said the space police to DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" said DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER "You may have Kangbalak Rexard V but youll never catch ME!" and then he jumped into his star destroyer and flew away to safety laughing

IN THE COURT OF HANK SOLO

"I am Hank Solo" said Hank Solo with a ragetastic frown "And you murdered my fiends. How you pleed?" Hank SOlo looked like Han Solio beacause he was his dad and was given his jeans but he had a rather impressive mostash too and was the king of Alderan 2 which he got from his mother Leia Organs beacause she was a princess but a moth killed her planet Alderan so all the survivors moved to Alderan 2.

"Guilty BUT... I was under a trick by DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER who I was trying to kill but your space police falled to arrest."

"YOU ARE LIES!" scramed Hank Solo and drew his baster, the same one that Han Solo had used to kill Greedo on Tatoone.

But he was stopped by R2-PO who came into the room and said "Beep beep beep My truth detecter says that master Kangbalak Rexard V is not a lier. Beep beep beep." R2-PO was the robo-son of R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"Okay then" said Hank Solo and put it back in his pants. "I will believe you for now but if you betray me i will shoot at you. Lets go to the Milenium Vulcan to train together and kill DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER"

"Yes I will became the gratest jedi ever again and DESTROY the SITH"

TWO YEARS LATER

The Millenium Vulcan flew at Sitharia I the capital planet of the Empire and the biggest planet in the galaxy even bigger than the sun which it orbitted but there were a fleet of death stars protectring it and shot death lasers at them.

"How can they fire so many death lasers at us!" Hank Soloo grumbled as he dodged the death lasers.

"Look!" ponted Kangbalak at the sun "The death stars are plugged into the sun with sunplugs! They have infinity power!" He fought to himself "I have a plane!" So Kangbalak got into his starsaber fitter which was a giant lightsabre with a space engine and flew into space. He flew around and deflectred the death lasers back at the death stares and cut the cabbles to the sunplugs. He made a success! the death stars lost all their infinity power and began to crash into Sitharia I blowing it up wth explosions

"I was wrong about you" said Hank Solo "You destroyed a whole planet! You really are the gratest Jedi ever!"

But then a star destroyer suddenly came out of hipspace and fried a red starsaber at the Milenium Vulcan cutting it and Hank Solo in half.

"HA HA HA HA HA" said DARTH ALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER "Now you have no friends Kangbalak!"

"And you have no planet. You have failed as an emporer." replierd Kangbalak happily.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PLANET!" scrammed DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER "I WILL DESTORY YOU!" And they had a space duel in starsabers until they crashed into the star destroyer where they got out and thought on feet.

"You cannot win, Kangbalak!"

"No DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER you are wrong for I have leaned the ultimate secret power. If I cut my mind in half I can think angry foughts and happy foughts at the same time whicvh means I use the Light and Dark Sids TOGETHER AS THEY WERE MEANT TO BE. I am the gratest Jedi ever AND the gratest Sith ever. AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME."

"NO!" whaled DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER "NOT THE ANGERCLAM!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
